Levy's New Lachrima
by Azulira
Summary: Levy, unfortunately, fell victim to a marketing scheme, and bought a new kind of lachrima. Deciding that the best course of action was investigating it, she took it to Fairy Tail to see what the others thought. What's the worst that could possibly happen? Leave reviews for apps/websites you'd like to see the gang visit. But let's try to keep it T, ok?


A/N: I wonder, what happen if something similar to the Internet were to find it's way into Fairy Tail? Well, with that, I decided to add in something similar to a laptop/tablet. Leave reviews for apps and websites to discover. But don't expect anything amazing, I'm rather lackluster with updates. Though reviews tend to solve that problem.

Levy berated herself for having fallen for that stupid marketing ploy. She looked at the translucent plate in her hands, not even an inch thick. This was supposed to be some sort of specially modified communication lachrima that could access... well, honestly, she didn't know. The salesman had told her that there were millions of places she could find and look at just about anything she wanted. She had asked about reading on it, and, well, she was ashamed at how much lighter her wallet felt. Did she REALLY need that ten year warranty in the first place? But he said it came with five books inside it, though she really didn't understand how that was possible, it was so thin!

So that is how Levy found herself walking to the guild hall carrying a cloudy lachrima. She took a step to the left before opening the doors, and for good reason. As soon as the door opened, Gajeel came flying out, shirt half burnt. She sighed, "Hey Gajeel."

Gajeel stood up, dusting off his shirt, before looking at Levy, then down to her hands."Oi, Shrimp," he replied in his standard manner of greeting, before asking, "What'cha got there? Looks like someone screwed up a lachrima."

Levy nodded, "It's a lachrima, yeah. It's supposed to have some books in it, somehow."

Gajeel's eyebrow piercings furrowed as he pulled it out of the girl's hands and looked at it, turning the relatively thin lachrima over. "How?" He finally asked, to which Levy replied with a downcast gaze and a flushed face. Gajeel rolled his eyes before speaking, "Come on let's take this stupid thing inside."

As they entered the main guild hall, Levy noted how things had quieted greatly from just a moment ago. Everyone was chatting with others, or at others, in the case of Lucy, who was talking to the ever hungry Natsu. Gajeel looked at Levy, asking, "You know hot to turn the thing on?"

"Of course I know how to turn the thing on!" She replied hotly. What did Gajeel take her for, some idiot?

Looking up at Gajeel, she realized answering him may have been a bad idea. She was proven right when Gajeel called out, "Hey, everyone, Shrimp here bought some fancy new lachrima she wants to show off!"

Levy blushed under the heavy attention she was receiving. She nervously walked forward, explaining her new possession as little as possible, if only to conceal how little even she knew about the thing. Reaching forward, Levy pressed her hand to the lachrima's side, finding a small button. All she had to do was filter in a bit of magic energy and thing would work. Doing so, Levy was the first to notice the lachrima brighten, and looked at it somewhat awed. It was a picture of a beautiful beach, one that Reedus would be proud of calling his own. There was a collective 'ooh' as everyone watched the lachrima, before a small box appeared on the screen.

Gajeel was the one to read it aloud, "Thank you for purchasing our newest multi-media lachrima, with several new features from the x790 model." He looked at it, reading it again in his head, "They've been making these for like, five years and no one here has had any idea?"

"Seems that way, Gajeel" Levy replied, before continuing what Gajeel had started. "In order to get started, we ask you lay this device on a flat surface and tap the button labelled 'Project'." Levy nodded, doing as the lachrima told her. As she did, she also hit continue, and a video popped up on the wall, and began playing a tutorial on how to use the device.

After the tutorial was over, everyone stared at the wall the video popped up on. "That was..." Natsu was the first to speak up, "weird."

Levy nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah." She recalled the video had said something about apps, and so decided to ask, "So, should we try an app, or go to that MageNet thing it talked about?"


End file.
